Always with me, a love story unfolds
by Ogino Chihiro
Summary: It's been three years since Chihiro left the spirit world. One day, a new student at her school appears. And once again, she is swept away into the unknown. DISCONTINUED. Possibly rewritten.
1. The end is just the beginning

Chihiro: All you people, this is my first fic. Please post reviews…TT

Haku: Don't worry Chihiro, just keep writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away

But I DO own Haku's love!!!!

Prologue

Haku stared out over the grassy plains as a sweet breeze swept his pain around him, like leaves in the fall flew with the wind. "Chihiro…"he murmured sorrowfully. He felt his legs bend, and collapsed on the ground.

" _I love you."_

Chihiro Ogino stared back at the dark tunnel that seemed to swallow up Aburaya. Somehow, she couldn't understand anything. It was all a blur, her memories of the bathhouse, of Haku, every detail of her journey. Everything seemed so long ago. A hushed wind blew over the mystical green trees. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her heart, and in her bones. A shiver ran up her spine, and she stared wide-eyed into the empty space before her. A swirl of wind blew, whistling across the tunnel and she thought she could make out the image of Haku lying in that field of grass…. "Chihiro!" came her mother's abrupt shout," Hurry up!" She swiveled her head around and nimbly avoided crashing into the small grinning statue covered with moss. She jumped into the car and fastened a seatbelt, thinking about the feeling that had conquered her mind. Yuuki Ogino noticed her daughter's troubled look and uttered words of comfort. "Don't worry honey, everything's going to be OK." Chihiro nodded absentmindedly, and the faded denim blue car drove off into the distance, becoming smaller and smaller until it faded from sight of the building. And the only presence there was the statue, grinning and grinning…

Always With me:

A love story unfolds…

Three years later 

"Chihiro!!!" screamed an enraged voice. Chihiro thundered, pouting, down the stairs. "OK OK!! IM HURRYING! GOD! STOP FRIGGIN YELLING AT ME EVERY TIME I GET UP!!" she hollered back. Grabbing a piece of toast and rushing out the door, Chihiro jumped on her new bike and sped down the street. Her purple hair band glowed as her ponytail swished back. She thought about the time that she had ridden on Haku's back. This was nothing compared to him. She sighed and wished she had never left Aburaya. School lay ahead, like a massive force of impending doom ready to squash her. Jumping off the bike, she finished her toast and ran inside, bag swinging. Just as the door was closing, Chihiro rushed in and slid to her seat. "Miss Ogino", remarked the teacher sharply. "How kind of you to join us in time for my announcement. Like I was saying, we have a new student in our school today. His name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." A pale boy emerged from the shadows. "Funny," she thought, "I never noticed him there…"Her eyes traveled from his shoes to his head, and did a double take. Slanted green eyes stared back at her, with a glint like a silver scale. Jet-black hair flowed to his shoulders and he had a smile on his face. She stared at him, wide eyed. "H-Haku?" she whispered.

Sorry if it's short! I'll write again!


	2. A private chat

Disclaimer:I don't own spirited away

"Miss Ogino, would you like to share what you have to say with the entire class?" said the teacher. Chihiro snapped out of her dazed trance, dizzy from what she had just realized. She found that she was now standing, an action she had been unaware of. "N-no sir." She replied shakily. "Very well. Do not disrupt me again." Whispers went around the classroom as Chihiro sat back down. Was it really him?

"Brrrriinnngggg!" Rang the school bell. The classrooms were suddenly filled with noisy chatter that disrupted announcements. Teachers tried desperately to control their wild students, and somehow, Chihiro wasn't in the mood for that today. "What if it is him?" she thought, "What if he came back like he said he would?" She thought of Kamaaji and the Su Su Watari. She laughed. This classroom seemed like the boiler man's residence even more now that she heard the noise, not being a part of it. "Mushi Mushi." A familiar voice said warmly. She turned her head to see the Haku look alike standing beside her desk, smiling. Startled, Chihiro stood up and replied, "Mushi, Mushi…."

"You're Miss Ogino right?"

"Yea…"

"Tell you what, meet me at the willow tree by the park after school. I 'd like to have a little private chat with you." Nigihayami's eyes flashed. She felt something inside of her, urging her to accept the offer, something she knew she had felt before, but she couldn't place it. "Ok," she replied steadily. "Great!" he walked away, leaving a curious Chihiro behind him. She brooded quietly, thinking harder than ever. "If I go, I could get kidnapped or worse…" she gulped, thinking of the recent reports on young children being molested. She shook her head. That's just the old Chihiro talking. But I'm not like that anymore." She told herself. Chihiro walked out of the classroom, her ponytail swinging back and forth.

The sound of children laughing, the green grass, and the clear blue skies made Chihiro's anxiety fade away. How could anyone harm her in this kind of environment? She breathed in the sweet fresh air, and walked on towards her destination. By a shimmering river stood a gnarled but majestic willow tree, with leaves like hands stretching out to overshadow the trunk. One lone figure stood, leaning against it. She looked at the person, knowing who it was and why they were there. She moved forward slowly, and choked out, "Haku????" He turned his head towards her and his eyes glittered hungrily. A bright glow resonated from the connecting point of her ponytail and head, shining brighter than it had ever done before…

another short one. is this a good cliffie??


	3. Then again, maybe not

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chappie!**

"Chihiro." said Haku, smiling. It was him. She gasped with joy, sorrow, anger and excitement all at once. "Haku!" she cried," Oh, Haku! I can't believe it! Do you know how long I waited for you??? Oh-!!!!!!" She felt the warmth spread down to her heart, and she threw her arms around his neck. Tears began to pour down in cascades from her eyes, as she looked up into his. Their hungry glitter had not yet been removed. For the first time, she knew something was wrong. She had missed it in her excitement. Chihiro drew back, frightened at the radiant glow in his green eyes. "H-Haku???" she said softly. "H-Haku what's wrong?" He reached out towards her, and she instinctively slapped his hand away. Realizing only too late what she had done, she whimpered as he growled and scales began to form on his body. His face contorted, and the nose grew into that of a dragon's. Haku's hands became dagger like claws, and a snarl began in his throat. She screamed, and screwed her eyes shut. Swiveling around, she began to run as fast as she could. Chihiro could hear voices in her head, cackling evilly and engulfing her in darkness. Red eyes in slits peered out from the sides, and she felt as if they could see through her. Jolts of pain slashed through her heart, each time getting worse. Pushing irate people aside, she dashed away, fading into the sunlight.

"Haku, it seems negotiations went well, didn't they?" purred a smooth, enchanting voice. A slim figure was outlined in the shadow of the leaves in the tree. Haku growled in affection and bowed to the shadows. She laughed, sounding like Christmas bells tinkering. A pale slender hand slipped out, and patted Haku's head as they watched the small human girl run down the street.

Chihiro tripped on a rock and fell, sliding on the ground. A fresh, strong bolt of pain hit her arm, and she groaned. She touched her arm lightly, and felt it was wet and meaty. A scrape. Apparently, a bad one. At least she was safe. A wave of drowsiness overcame her, and she lay her head down on the hard ground. Somehow, it didn't feel hard anymore. It felt like a soft pillow and the sunshine was a blanket of warmth for her. She was three again, and her mother was kissing her goodnight as she took a nap. The last thing she saw was her purple nursery blankets pulling over her head. Then it was dark.

No one noticed a thirteen-year-old girl running towards the riverbank. No one saw her fall on the rocks. And no one saw her being engulfed in a purple glow and then disappear into the air…

**I'm sorry; I haven't had time to write more. Yes the chappies will get longer if I have time. Reviews reviews!!!!**


	4. Together forever

**Srry, if this isn't as long as you want, but this chapter is in my opinion, the cutest and definitely the longest. Enjoy the romantic fantasy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away

"_Even though you're gone, even if we're apart, I know that you'll always be in my heart. I know that you'll wait for me, standing alone in the rain. We'll hold each other's hands, and we'll walk down that path. One day, we'll remember how we used to laugh about things together, and walk down this road together. And you'll say you love me. And I know, because of you, my heart will go on…"_

_- My heart will go on (A/N: not mine-Titanic theme)_

_Sakura Yume_

"Nggh…ughh…"groaned a pained Chihiro. "Where am I?" She lifted her spinning head and squinted her red eyes. Chihiro looked down and saw her blanket draping around her waist. In her hand was her purple hair band. She felt the back of her head, and the ponytail she had before was now hanging loosely around her shoulders. In a flash, she suddenly remembered what had happened. " HAKU!" she gasped. Tying her ponytail again, she raced out of her room. Her mother was sitting at the coffee table, in a heated discussion with her father. Chihiro cried," MOM, DAD!!!!" They looked up, and she saw that her mother had been crying. "Chihiro!" her mother sobbed. "Thank goodness you're awake!" She ran towards her daughter and hugged her tightly to her body. "I have to go to the park!" cried Chihiro. " NO. You're going to get sick if you go out there. And your arm…." Mrs. Ogino scolded. " I have to go! Please!" she begged. Tears began to sting her already red eyes as she remembered what Haku had done to her. She couldn't leave him. She had to go back. She needed to find out what was wrong. Even if he wanted her to leave, she wouldn't. She loved him. And that was all she needed. Without another word, she ran out the door into the rain outside. Surprised by the change of weather, Chihiro raced on towards the dull green aura of the willow tree.. Pumping her legs as hard as she could, she stopped too late, slamming into the trunk of the willow tree. Huffing and puffing, she laughed and cried at the same time as Chihiro remembered when she had done the exact same thing at Aburaya. "Oh, Haku…don't you remember? You said you'd meet me one day. You did. But your promise is unfulfilled. It wasn't you I met. It wasn't you…" she sighed. With all of her energy and hope gone, she stood and looked up into the gray sky. "Give me some answers, please…"All she could see was the rain, like bars coming down at her, and the endless clouds, like a silver river. River. She walked towards the place she had collapsed before. " The Kohaku river…" she murmured, then threw herself into the water. As she sank down, the blue overtook her, and she became numb. At first, her lungs were in pain but then she felt it soothing. All was quiet. She heard her heart pound with the rhythm of the rain, with her body throbbing all over. The current swept her away, and once again, she felt as if she were riding on the dragon of her memory. The one who saved her life. She peered down, but all she could see were two blurry green circles staring ahead. All of a sudden, she could breathe again. Chihiro gasped deeply for air, and she lifted her torso up with her weak arms, pushing them against the hard ground. Before she could get up, footsteps came towards her and stopped at her bowed head. Stretching her neck upwards, she stared in to the emotionless face of Haku. Chihiro jumped up. She glared at him steadily, and he did the same. Not one of them batted an eye. For a moment, everything was still. Then, Chihiro spoke. "Haku, stop it. I don't know why you're so cold, or why you're acting like you hate me. I never wanted anything more than to be with you! Why?" Her voice rose to a louder volume as she spoke, and her eyes were burning from the salt filled tears tauntingly dancing at the corners of her eyes. She stopped speaking, then trembled. Turning away, she walked slowly back up the path. Drops of rain hid her tears from the quiet boy behind her feet. It was then her heart broke. She couldn't bear to not be near him. All these years, she had waited. WHY?? Why, oh why now??? "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" she cried, spinning back. "WHY? Haku, I've waited for you, I've never been on a date because of you, I've never kissed anyone because of you, I've never hugged any other boys because of you, so WHY?????WHY DIDN'T YOU COME??? Why didn't I get over it and let go??" She looked down, shadows covering her eyes. Chihiro abruptly pulled close to his heart. She heard nothing. Nothing at all. Then, in a desperate final attempt to release him, she stretched up towards his ear, and whispered, "_Because I love you."_ Chihiro cupped his slender pale face in her hands, and kissed him. Haku's eyes widened, and then closed, he also returning the kiss. They stood for a long while, each savoring the pure moments of ecstasy. After they broke apart, she gazed at him fondly. He was smiling dreamily, and he whispered, "I missed you too." Two heartbeats filled the air, and she recognized his beating with hers. Slowly, they embraced in the rain, two lone figures standing by the rushing river under a willow tree, together forever…

**Awww... That was so cute!!! They're meant for each other. I love Haku…. But I know he belongs with Chihiro. That's why she's my role model. I want to be strong like her. It's a little soon though. Please R&R!!!**


	5. chihiro's note to youAN

This is not the end, and this is just a note. I am going to kind of be postponing it for a while, but I'll give you a preview. The next chappie is called Rainfall:

"Chihiro"

We held hands, and ran up the hill. The rain fell, like the tears that poured down our faces as we stared at the path ahead. Your warmth glowed around me, and shielded me from the cold and dark of the beating rain. I smiled softly at you, and you did back. This was how we wanted it to be. Forever…

And that's it. Can't give it ALL away.


	6. Rainfall

**Cute short chappie:**

Chihiro

We held hands, and ran up the hill. The rain fell, like the tears that poured down our faces as we stared at the path ahead. Your warmth glowed around me, and shielded me from the cold and dark of the beating rain. I smiled softly at you, and you did back. This was how we wanted it to be. Forever…

Haku

I looked over at her. Her pale skin glowed softly, and her eyes shone with a new glamour I had never seen before. Her figure was no longer the one I so keenly remembered. She had matured, I could tell, and was on her way to womanhood. But none of that really mattered. Inside, I could still see the same spirit, the same girl I had met before, and the one who saved my name. And she had done it again. She had freed me from the cage that bound me, one that broke the spell. I was ice, hard and cold, full of nothing under the surface. Then, she came. To me, she was the sun. When her rays of warmth hit me, I felt free for the first time. She melted the ice, and set my real self into the world. I squeezed her hand and clasped it tightly, feeling her heart with my own. The rain fell, and I closed my eyes. The water. My river. My home. The past I had, full of bittersweet memories. Why would you love someone like me? Someone so terribly cruel? One who gave nothing but pain? Oh, please. Even if I'm trapped forever, let her be happy. That's all I ask.

I reopened my eyes and smiled at her beautiful face. She looked at me, and she did the same. I blushed and looked away. The tears falling down my face blended with the rain, so she didn't see me crying. For me. For my home. For her. We ran up the hill together, not caring, thriving in the tranquility of the rainfall. And I know that for at least one moment, our hearts had the same wish. We wanted to stay like this. Forever….

**Srry it's so short. I'm crying because I've been listening to futatabi while writing this, meaning it fits perfectly with the scene. And besides I cry whenever I hear it. Please R&R sob**


	7. Starry NightREVISEDEDITION

A/N:OK! I revised this chappie, and it's OK. It's still crappy tho, so please review and tell me what you think! I need more reviews, and no one is reviewing! So I have doubts on whether I should continue this fic or not. R&R and vote YES or NO if you want me to continue.

Steps grew louder as the young couple reached the top of the hill. The sound of

crunching gravel came nearer and Chihiro and Haku stepped onto the moonlit hill,

watching the fireflies buzz around them. "Kirei…" breathed Chihiro. Haku swiveled

around and gazed kindly at her. " I'm…glad you like it." He said. Reaching for her hand,

he pulled her towards him. They embraced each other warmly, and he blushed a rosy

red color. She squeezed his hand, and they smiled. Suddenly, he shot back, out of her

arms. Chihiro stared at Haku, startled by this sudden movement. " What's wrong?" she

inquired with a worried tone. Haku looked back at her troubled face, his eyes reflecting

her feelings. "I have to go somewhere." He said slowly. "I'll be back soon. Wait here."

And before she could protest, the white dragon was gone, spiraling into the distance,

and disappearing into the navy blue night..

Chihiro stared out over the starry night sky as she pondered about the days past events.

The silent air whirled around her and she breathed in the cool, refreshing wind. Bright

lights flashed down below, and she heard the calls of children playing in their houses.

Leaning back, she thought of Haku and what happened between them. Her past played

like a filmstrip in her mind, her whole life she watched like a TV show. Dreaming was

such a strange thing. Especially when you felt that your dreams meant something. It felt

like she could tell the future. _Oh geez, what am I thinking? It's not like I have powers_

or anything. Besides, it's Haku with the powers. I wonder if he happened to predict

today, when we kissed…Chihiro sat up, blushing a deep crimson. She hadn't meant to

do that. It was just that she couldn't bear seeing him so cold, so immobile, and so

without emotions. He had always been neutral when it came to that area, but when she

was around, he seemed to warm up, and a smile always seemed to brighten his stone

hard face. A swishing sound over her head made her jump. Snapping her head up, she

scanned the skies for Haku. Was he back? Her eyes met the trunk of a tree, then

traveled up towards the branches, spreading like tributaries of a river, tangled and

gnarled. A lone speck of blue flitted back and forth, weaving its way through, and

Chihiro peered closely at it. A bird looked down at her inquisitively and chirped. Just

another normal creature, not Haku. Sighing, she thought, _Haku, when will you come _

back? _It better be really important for you to leave me hanging. _What could be

more important then them spending time together? _He's probably doing some job for _

Yubaba again. She snorted. Stupid witch. The wind ruffled her hair, and as she drifted

back down to earth, she noticed her heart felt heavy. It felt like someone had shot an

arrow through it. She touched her chest, then sighed. _Why does my heart hurt? I've _

never felt this way before. Is it Haku? He hasn't even been gone that long and I'm

already pining for him. I'm such a sap. Chihiro felt a song building in her throat, and

clutched it. She was known at school already for her beautiful voice, and if she attracted

attention, someone could find her up here. After a few moments of resistance, she let it

out. It started softly, then her voice began to build up, and she sang.

_Yondeiru mune o dokoka okude_

_Itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai_

_Kanashimi wa kazoekirenai keredo_

_Sono mukou de kitto anata ni aeru_

_Kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa _

_tada aoi sora no aosa wo shiru_

_hateshinaku michi wo tzuzuite keredo sono _

_kono ryoute hikari o dakeru_

_sayonara no toki no shizuka na mune_

_zero ni naru karada ga mimi wo sumaseru_

_ikitieru fushigi sindeiku fusigi_

_hana mo kaze mo machi mo minna onaji_

_ra ra ra ra ra ra ran ra ran ra _

_ran ran ra ra ran ra ran ran ran _

_ran ra ra ra ra ra ran ra ran rararara_

_oo oo oooh oo oo noo noo noo noo _

_oo oo oo oo noonoo noo noo noo_

_noo noo nono noo noo noo noo noo noo noo_

_yondeiru mune o dokoka okude _

_itsumo nando demo yume wo egakou_

_kanashimi o itsu o itsukusu yori _

_anoji kuchibiru de sotto utaou_

_tojiteiku omoide no sono naka itsumo_

_wasure takunai sasayaki wo kiku_

_konagona ni kudakareta kagami no ue nimo_

_atarashii keshiki ga utsusareru_

_hajimari o asa no shizuka na mado_

_zero ni naru karada mitasarete yuke_

_umi no kanata niwa mou sagasanai _

_kagayaku mono wa, itsumo koko ni_

_watashi no naka ni mitsukerareta kara_

_ra ra ra ra ra ra ran ra ran ra _

_ran ran ra ra ran ra ran ran ran _

_ran ra ra ra ra ra ran ra ran rararara_

_oo oo oooh oo oo noo noo noo noo _

_oo oo oo oo noonoo noo noo noo_

_noo noo nono noo noo noo noo noo noo noo_

As the song ended, she felt her hair burn her scalp. Crying out, she reached towards the

back of her head and felt her fingers being scorched. " My…. hair band?" Pulling it off,

she fumbled with it until it held out straight. Sure enough, there was the same glow that

had swept over her right before she had been knocked unconscious. It shone with an

unearthly light, and the hair band began to radiate even more brightly. The growing light

began to engulf her, and it flashed brilliantly. Blinded by the show, Chihiro squinted, and

then jammed her eyes shut. Once more, she felt it warm up in another ray of neon

luminosity, and she grasped the band as tightly as possible, as if she was trying to

squeeze the brightness out. Then it was dark.

**Is this easier to read? Well, finally there's some action! Anyways, thank you all my reviewers! And Shirogane Umi, yes I know that you know where I live! We're related! And no, I won't tell you the ending. Sucker.**


	8. CLiffhanger

**I revised Starry Night so could you re read it?**

**This is a cliffhanger chappie just for people who are wondering what happened to Haku and Chihiro.**

Chihiro awoke to the sound of bubbling water, and a burnt odor. _What? Where am I?_ She thought, frightened. She racked her brain and searched for any memories of what had happened before she had been here. "It's nice to see that you're awake." Said a smooth voice. Chihiro whirled around and her eyes widened. "KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Haku flew through the air, the icy wind rushing past him and biting his numb ears. He squinted, and shook himself. _I have to be alert. There's no telling what could happen if I close my eyes._ Suddenly, he shot back. _What?_ He gasped, then flew backwards and swerved in a different direction._ My body…! It feels like I'm being pulled back! But who would…?_ A brick wall appeared, and Haku's eyes widened. He flipped so that his feet were facing the wall, then braced himself for the impact, and closed his eyes.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	9. Reunion

**A/N: well, here i am, back again. I haven't updated for a month!sorry!I really am short on time this year, but i shouldn't be saying anything now cuz i have middle school to go through! anyways:  
Thanks to my reviewers  
The Imperator  
Enter User ID or Pen name  
sodesne  
orosai  
Velf  
Battle angel Kurumi  
Ladyrainstardragon  
Undying-Love  
MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR  
Shirogane Umi  
FreakOnSugar  
Auroratwin  
Hikari Mizu  
BlahBlahBlah gurl  
neolannia  
KatzEye  
OceanicGoddess **

please diregard the order. It has nothing to do with importance.

Chihiro sat, gaping at the woman that stood before her. A long flowing dress hung down from her shoulders, pitch black. Her figure was outlined expertly, and graceful curves formed a perfect body. Long auburn hair ran down to her knees, curled and streaked with gold, so shiny that it seemed real. But what Chihiro was gaping at was not the woman's body. It was her face. For she was just a girl. A thirteen-year-old girl. And one Chihiro recognized. "W-Wha…?" she stuttered. A tinkling laugh erupted from the girl's throat. " Hello, Chihiro."

Haku's POV 

_Huh? Where am I?_

"HAKU! HELP ME! HAKUUU!!!"

Chihiro? Where is she? Is she all right? Crap, it's too dark! I can't see anything! I think I see her…. but she's too far away! Chihiro! Wait! I'm coming…! That doesn't look like a human! WHAAA? What the heck! That thing looks like a demon! I better banish it….! My powers aren't working? What's it saying? Urgh…I can't breathe! What….

The taste of the coarse and bitter sand mixed with blood as it rolled smoothly in my mouth. I groaned, and opened my stinging eyes, squinting at the bright light that soon entered them. I didn't know where I was, or who I was right then. All I knew is that I heard someone calling out to me.

Rising to my feet, I flinched at the pain that coursed up my leg and through my body. How did I get this way? The voice became louder, and I easily submitted. It was coming from somewhere in a nearby grove of trees. Following the sound, the haunting melody grew in volume until I could hear it ringing in my ears. Slowly, I brushed away the last of the foliage blocking my view.

**Normal POV**

"Rumi?" Chihiro whispered softly. "Yeah…. it has been a long time." The two girls smiled at each other, and Chihiro jumped up to embrace her old friend. Rumi had been her best friend for years, before and after she had moved away. " I missed you…. so much!" Chihiro whispered. They were like sisters, inseparable in both school and life. And here she was again, for the first time in three years. Rumi was back.

"So what's happened to you?" Chihiro asked. She and Rumi were sitting on the roof, gossiping and touring Rumi's new home. Rumi had gladly told Chihiro any thing she wanted to know, and they had laughed together. _Just like old times_. _This is so great!_ thought Chihiro _Rumi AND Haku are back!_ An ecstatic Chihiro turned to Rumi for a reply. " Well, you see, after you left, I became an apprentice to a witch. I believe you know her as Yu-baaba." Chihiro's eyes widened considerably. _That must mean that Yu-baaba...the bug! Oh God, please not Rumi! _Chihiro cut in desperately "Are you all right? Did she control you? How'd you get out?" "Well, as you can see, I managed to talk my way out with some magic. I ended up back in the regular world, and there's no place for a witch there. I decided not to tell my parents, because they'd obviously be appalled at my choice in career, nor would they believe me unless I decided to prove that I was really a witch. So I decided to set out on my own. I told my parents I was leaving home, and after a couple of fights, they agreed. I must admit, they took it better than I expected. I found this place for pretty cheap, and it was mostly abandoned. After cozying it up a bit, I settled down and took up a business to support myself and to buy new ingredients. I'm an official healer and medicine maker. It's just for the locals though."

Chihiro stared. Was the really the same girl who had been her best friend a few years ago? Rumi, so responsible and caring, knew magic!Chihiro eyed her figure suspiciously, and another question found its way out. "How can you explain that figure of yours, eh?" Rumi nearly choked as she burst into laughter. "Oh, this? It came from magic. Young witches usually have better appearances because of their magic. It restores and replenishes them." "Then maybe I should become a witch too! How about that?" Rumi and Chihiro broke out laughing again, and didn't stop until they couldn't laugh any longer. They smiled warmly at each other. "Best friends forever! No matter what happens!" "Yeah, best friends forever!" and they shook on it, happily watching the sun set together on the roof of the cottage. But little did they know, a catastrophe was about to take place…..

**And once again, another cliffie. Plz review!**


End file.
